


Where Do We Go From Here

by cavale



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 超級盃中場表演的前兩天晚上。





	

 

烤雞義大利麵在馬桶裡淪為雞湯，全是跟凱瑟琳灌完一瓶啤酒後催化的。

晚餐肯定有些古怪，比利說不准是燉球芽甘藍最有嫌疑，或是飯後乳味過重的雙倍巧克力冰淇淋惹的禍。在伊拉克就算餐餐以口糧混砂石都沒有問題，回到家反而對真正的食物擔待不起，這是他在營區作夢也料想不到的結果。

 

比利還記得有天芒果趁戴姆班長被無線電叫走時，鬧著要打電話叫達美樂的巴格達中心分店外送。

 

去他的，他們不是連鎖店嗎？怎麼沒有臘腸。

快克一講完這句話，立即被楊跟賽克斯連番砲轟蠢蛋，但誰知道菜單的圖片上還真有香腸薄片，餅皮搭配則是十足的在地特色，佐嘴唇會燒到腫起來的辣醬和多種叫不出名字的香料，客群自然是針對美國大兵。

 

於是芒果慫恿施洛姆上了同一條賊船，有鑑於施洛姆跟戴姆一齊出入過阿富汗，有了生死至交替飢腸轆轆的B班弟兄背書，戴姆要嘛連坐處罰，排頭大家一起吃，要嘛整個B班同流合汙，不就是塊披薩，死後審判會因此多下地獄一層嗎？

可諒他們一顆顆剃短的青愣腦瓜子，能夠端著步槍沿路搜索，卻沒那麼大膽敢要求外送員送達營區，最後還是施洛姆帶上比利，開了台悍馬到店得來速取餐。嘿，兩手百事可樂免費贈送。

結束通話的戴姆回來看到兩大盒披薩，好端端躺在偽裝網底下的折疊桌上，反常地什麼也沒發作，只飆了句髒話，除了連忙送上預留三片披薩的比利，其他人都得到了一根戴姆的左中指，至於滿嘴油膩、笑得開懷的施洛姆，好哥兒們當然多送了一根右中指。

比利要到後來，才輾轉從施洛姆口中得知，那天廣場周邊發生了汽車炸彈攻擊。

 

 

他扭開洗手台的水龍頭，水量轉到最大，掩飾趴在瓷盆邊緣的作嘔，將整副胃袋清得精光，一如五○機槍的子彈帶打到一發不剩，他左腹的痙攣才有停機的趨勢，如刺的頭痛卻選在下一刻趁隙插入。

幸而比利翻找到凱瑟琳擺在鏡後櫥櫃上的布洛芬，先掬了一掌水洗洗嘴裡酸味，再一氣吞下兩粒藥錠，輔以整個漱口杯的自來水，才讓黏附在喉壁上的頑強止痛藥，終究去到該去的地方。

他摸索著廁所的電燈開關，一邊踏到門外的走廊上，雷整天轟轟作響的電視機沒了聲息，整幢屋子進入就寢時段，靜悄悄得很。

比利猜是小布萊恩在起居室玩樂時，找到遺忘在輪椅邊上的遙控器，極具慧根地按對了鍵，從福斯 (FOX)電視台的魔爪下解救林恩一家──閉上臭嘴，狐狸 (Fox)。

他們在前院草皮上玩了一下午的衝刺跟壓制，比利看好兩歲半的小姪子，潛力無限。他願意單膝下跪，把銀星勳章別在小布萊恩的尿布鬆緊帶上。看啊，雷，這才是真正的美國英雄。

 

等待症狀自行緩解，比利死命眨著眼，期望疼痛可從擠出的淚水裡排掉，他支手扶著牆，巡營地般回到走道盡頭的臥房。

橫豎比利都準備一覺埋葬額際的抽痛，也省去開燈的功夫，在光源低暗的房裡脫去外衣，僅留一條底褲，快快鑽進素面的床罩之下，慶幸老媽沒把床單換成星條旗來羞辱他。

籠罩在口鼻上的被單散發淡淡洗衣粉味，比利來回翻了好幾個身，調整最佳入眠的姿勢，到頭來決定讓右側壓在底下，抵住跳動的太陽穴。

不像出操完他總毫無阻礙的一沾枕即倒，好說也十分鐘吧，睡意卻遲遲不來拜訪，視線停駐在五斗櫃上一字排開的體育獎盃，青春期已經是他出生前那般久遠的事了，除了保有處男之身這點一直沒改變，他憶起床底下藏匿的裸女雜誌，老媽若沒勤快到替他扔掉，餅乾鐵盒內可能還有幾個綠色的塑膠大兵，數量也許足夠組一支小隊，就像B班，明天一早他可以帶小布萊恩點個名，讓派蒂得以暫時與黏人的小傢伙抽身。

 

他回到家了。他選擇從軍將破事拋諸腦後的家。他隔著汪洋在戰地思念的家。

夥同著行軍手提袋，被丟置在史多沃西斯科街上的磚造平房裡。跨出了載人越海的運輸機，他卻不知道為什麼，心裡總有還沒落定的感覺。

 

晚餐後凱瑟琳拽著他到門廊的老位置小聊，老天，比利該死的懷念這一切，車禍發生前他們曾經那麼無話不談，而今談著談著便突地斷線，話題的頭他該怎麼起，大規模殺傷武器嗎？市集裡兜售盜版光碟的孩子們嗎？被媒體過度渲染的安卡薩運河一役嗎？那樁他自己不甚明白的突發狀況，豈能獨立出來，當作一次性事件討論？如果糟糕的一天就是一次戰役，那B班可是身經百戰啊。

他不發一語，埋頭悶灌沒有氣泡的苦澀啤酒。二姊審視的目光在他臉上遊走，等同她右頰蜿蜒的痕跡，試圖找出他臉上龜裂開來的縫隙，扒去特殊下士比利‧林恩的皮囊，使哭哭啼啼的小弟不再隱於迷彩偽裝之下。

「再考慮一下我的提議，比利。」凱瑟琳提起空瓶，拉開紗門進屋裡時，頭也不回的說。

 

 

薩達姆‧海珊的雕像被套上繩索跟枷鎖，自高高在上的位置扯下台時，B班正在廣場周邊進行戒護，他站在十七齋月清真寺門前，手裡拖著上膛的步槍，一聽得廣場那頭爆發聲勢浩大的歡呼，才扭頭轉去看，只見鞋子齊飛、閃光燈乍現的喧騰裡，昔日強人單腿錯位，直挺挺朝前墜了下來，支撐銅像內部的鋼筋，使頭號戰犯的前總統和地面維持尷尬的平行。

一陣鈍痛集中於他左肩，比利第一反應是判斷自己中槍了，連忙掃視附近的樓頂，卻未有狙擊手的身影，他這才困惑的審視肩頭，發現罪魁過首是一小塊脫落的磁磚，好巧不巧砸在身上再彈跳到地上。

比利彎腰撿拾起來，磚面有著細緻的靛藍色幾何花紋，色澤讓他聯想到施洛姆擺在悍馬車上那尊側臥的象神雕像，他不是專業的藝術鑑賞家，但比利可以保證，這是他待在沙漠這段時日裡，見過最美的東西了。而後他仰首，打量正上方的建築物，看不出碎片所屬為清真寺的哪一部分。

站得離他最近的戴姆是唯一一個注意到異狀的人，原先跟著舉起的槍口驀地放下，不讓旁邊三米之外的賽克斯察覺。

比利瞬間漲紅了臉，即便戴姆的表情毫無波瀾起伏，正平靜地望向廣場那一端，他還是像個當場遭老師抓包考試作弊的學生，把玩著掌中的瓷片，嘴裡囁嚅著他會還回去給阿訇處理。

再度轉了過來，帽沿下戴姆的眼神因陰影而深沉，他聳聳肩，毫不介懷地評論道：「收下吧，當作紀念品也好。」

 

紀念品通常是交戰守則省略不提的部分。

對於圍上來叫賣的孩子們，B班報以最低允許限度的微笑打發，戴姆偶爾會教導他們「正確的」英文唸法，於語尾添加不必要的「操你的」或「天殺的」，每聽孩子們跟說一句，便逗得全B班笑到東倒西歪。反倒賽克斯被喊幾次先生、先生，心軟了泰半，半推半就買下不知打哪兒來的皮克斯動畫光碟。

為了孩子的緣故，賽克斯會如是聲稱。

比利認為那聲孩子，不僅包含了賽克斯守在胡德堡家中的妻女，更涵蓋了巴格達的那群被迫提早成熟的黑髮幼童。

施洛姆則熱衷於在二手書攤尋找看得懂的文字，不論類型，讀得通他便掏錢，將書冊往儀表板上一擱，帶回基地他架設的私人小天地，坐在他從科威特一路攜來的折疊椅上，雙手捧著不符合他身形比例的小冊子，於樹蔭下半瞇起眼細讀，專注到連蒼蠅踏足他頭頂也未驅趕。

其他人蒐集的項目比較隨興，芒果有陣子對任何會叮噹作響的物件都很著迷，藏了些彈殼、吊牌一類的小東西，堅信回國可以賣個好價錢，賺一筆額外的財富，直到他發現紀念品遍地即是，根本多到不想撿拾。

至於戴姆，比利從未見他拿過任何具有紀念價值的東西。施洛姆聽聞他的疑惑，笑著搖了搖自己的大腦袋，一掌拍打著並肩而坐的比利膝蓋，說：「戰爭留給士兵的紀念品已經夠多了，也不管我們想不想要。」

 

 

比利將握實的拳頭擺進嘴哩，抵住顳顎上下，死咬突出的指關節，可他頭疼的程度沒有減損一分，反而在頭殼底下引爆整顆地雷，攪得涵管裡的近身戰再三回放，只不過這回冷冽刀刃抵住的是自己頸側。

 

停下來。

一切都是假的。

整顆頭埋入被單之下，比利持續在心裡對自己低喃。

 

幻覺通常在他這麼催眠自己的時候，退場速度一如完事的神燈精靈，砰地煙消雲散，比他打手槍的時間還要短促，就算薄刃將切進血肉之間，輪值二四更的他總會被上一梯次的戴姆踹醒。

班長對待貪睡的人尤其殘酷，常用軍靴加固的前端踢踹組合床架，此時身下的整張床便晃得跟火箭炮擊中差不多。

見比利倏地睜大惺忪的雙眼，於昏暗的營帳裡慌亂地對不上焦距，戴姆得意地發出近似訕笑的悶哼，接著俯下身，湊近他的耳畔，貼到比利都可以感知到那唇的形狀，像那個出於默契、隻字未提的強吻。

「換哨啦，瞧你睡得一臉剛高潮完的傻樣，我就他媽的火大。」戴姆低吼道。

 

卡巴軍刀非但沒有退去，沿著脖紋嵌入的觸感更加真實，比利的萬能咒語竟然失效了，他無法自由控制刀柄活動，鋒芒與他勃發跳動的頸動脈相交，而他唯一能做的只有瘋狂退後，盡可能遠離威脅，掀亂的床單半纏住他的左踝，另一半全落到地板上，比利撐著上半身倒退匍匐，直到光裸的背脊撞上床邊側櫃，幾無可退為止。

猛烈一撞，讓擺在矮櫃上頭的手機滑落到床面，他本能地抓起救命浮木，解鎖待機畫面，不解思索的打開通訊錄，撥打給最上頭顯示的第一個名字。

 

 

「媽的，比利，現在幾點？你最好是有什麼要緊事。」

瞬間接通的話筒另一端傳來濃濃鼻音，痛恨打擾的戴姆惡狠狠地問候道。

 

「那把刀──」比利嚥下欲哭喊出來的衝動，因而哽著一口氣上不來，字句說到一半便掐頭去尾。

 

「哇噢孩子，什麼刀？」

背景傳來一陣窸窣聲響，戴姆似乎瞬間警醒，比利想像著班長從床上坐起身來的樣貌，迅速進入指揮官的狀態，試著了解全盤的局面，問道：「冷靜點，比利，告訴我你現在人在哪裡？」

 

淚水已然模糊了視線，可那把刀清晰得像個夢魘，定在他鼻端前，距離不到半呎。比利強忍畏死的恐懼，哽咽道，「蘑菇他倒下了──刀──別過來，算我求你──」

 

他聽得戴姆稍停的鼻息，而後班長沉著的提問灌入耳內，「回答我比利，刀現在在哪裡？」

 

涕泗縱橫他的臉上，黏答答全糊成一團，比利感知到頸間一涼，刃尖逮到他了，平順的彎弧淺淺地切開皮表。

「我需要你。」傾盡全力，他爆咳出一聲哮喘似的求救。

 

「我就在這裡，比利。專心聽著，照我說的指示做，了解嗎？」

戴姆的應允使比利加倍用力扣緊掌中的手機，彷彿這般就可以緊緊攢住對方伸出的援手。

「刀正架在我的脖子上，班長。」

比利盡量極淺的控制呼吸起伏，爭取時間不讓刀口深入一分。他深知一旦劃破氣管，冒出嘆息般的漏氣嘶聲，要不了一分鐘，他將無法自抑的張口開闔，進入腹式呼吸，渴求能夠汲取更多空氣，再接下來，割破的動脈迸出鮮紅血瀑，瀕死的吐納頻率間隔將越拉越長，趕在失血過多前，他將再也吸不到氣──

 

「你的第一個任務，孩子，我要你想著那把刀，形狀、樣式，越詳細越好。」

比利跟著戴姆的循循引導，眨去眼角殘留的淚水，再閉起眼瞼，勾勒出像是船首的刀尖，而後滑過流線型的刃身，收攏於強化塑膠的護手。

抽擤一陣鼻頭，他鼓足勇氣，應了聲好。

戴姆全然豁出去的說出猜想：「那是卡巴軍刀，對吧？」

 

戴姆知道了。

或是他更早以前就知道了，知道施洛姆遺留的紀念品持續在夜間發酵，復發的傷口吞噬著他，所以每回換哨戴姆才會親自走來叫醒他？

 

「對，就是我──」

低沉且短促的噓聲及時喝住了他，阻斷繼續往下說的勢頭，戴姆命令道：「一個口令一個動作，林恩下士。接著，你必須想像持刀的人──也就是我，在你面前拿著刀。」

此道指令激起比利的不安，他不自覺打了個冷顫，倒抽了一口氣的喚道：「班長！」

「相信我。我不會傷害你，比利，就像我不會傷害B班的任何人一樣。」戴姆堅定地回覆。

 

於是比利重新順過呼吸，倒數到十，逐步回歸戰士應有的鎮靜。他先是看到一雙結實的大手，修剪的指甲與指緣切齊，潔淨到沒有沾染戰區的泥垢血汙，虎口緣上覆有長期持槍蹭出的老繭，手背上有著深淺不一的曬斑。

 

「我會握住那把刀，往我的方向拉回，將它逐漸帶離你。在徹底離開你的視線之前，我是絕對不會放開刀的，這樣的流程夠清楚嗎，比利？」

劃出血痕的軍刀開始往退後，比利順著刀身看去，見那精幹上臂的肱二頭肌聳起，拔河似一節一節抽回泛著寒光的冷兵器。

「刀子朝後退了，班長。」不禁單手按壓著遭受攻擊的頸側，比利感受著自己稍快、規律如常的心跳，回報道。

 

「還不能鬆懈，堅持下去，跟我待在一起。」

刀尖此刻離他已經一臂長之外，比利的吁出積壓已久恐懼，只覺渾身汗流浹背，一如繞跑營區的訓練，豆大的汗珠自眉梢滑落，於床罩烙下滴滴水漬。

 

「我相信你。」

比利的語調仍在喉間飄移，但除卻了一剛開始的手足無措。他看著刀柄快將抵到戴姆胸前。

「你還記得營區的軍械櫃嗎？」戴姆接問。

「土黃色的鐵櫃子，跟存糧放在同一頂帳篷裡。」

「很好，我現在要將這把刀鎖進裡面，除非得到我的許可，向我拿鑰匙，不然B班沒有人可以打開。」

 

他現在看清戴姆的全貌了。

班長的迷彩褲管紮進高筒軍靴裡，扣環繫帶勒住的褲頭，上半身卻沒有恪守服儀規定，照章身著全套作戰服，而是軍綠色的短袖圓領T恤，和平時在營地裡沒什麼兩樣。

戴姆正背對他拉開鐵櫃門，合身的勾勒出背肌輪廓，襯著軍人的挺拔身型，使他想起施洛姆曾形容戴姆是吃這行飯的天生好手，第一線指揮官的首要特質為穩當而處變不驚，才可作為同袍安心託付性命的後盾。僅僅望著，比利便覺得心安不少。

他越過戴姆的肩膀，親眼見證男人把軍刀擺進隔層裡，闔掩鐵門，鑰匙旋即插入鎖眼，不曾拖沓的鎖死軍械櫃。

喀噠一響的同時，比利捂住嘴，如釋重負的在掌中哭嚎，發出一聲負傷幼崽的拔高嗚咽，後面的抽泣全都低了下去。

 

 

「操蛋的二等兵……」

即便只有他們兩人在通話，戴姆卻是用一種他們倆才能聽見的音量對話，他等了一陣，但他媽的自由派戴姆那張機槍連發的嘴，打從娘胎出來頭一回啞嗓子般，接下來整整半分鐘什麼都沒說，僅是發出淺笑。

戴姆的笑聲具有感染力，明明場面難堪得很，比利卻跟著呵呵笑了起來，止不下來，又哭又笑，癱軟的身軀磕磕絆絆滑下矮櫃，幸而欲裂的頭痛早已放過他。中部時區凌晨三點，他抓到毫無防備的大衛‧戴姆，可惜他看不到班長露出破綻的表情，只能在心中揣想那雙閃爍著惶恐的灰藍眼眸，他在壕溝底見過那麼一次，轉瞬即逝，事情突發的太快速，沒有什麼準則或道理，施洛姆的死沒有道理、他會看到飛舞空中的刀也沒什麼邏輯，凱瑟琳要是知道，準會一路押著他去簽署退伍令，再一腳把他踢進醫生診療間。

 

當下，他如是渴慕想要見上戴姆一面，亦沒有理由。

 

「你還在加州嗎？」掌根推去淚水，隨手胡亂抹在枕頭套上，吸吸鼻子後比利問。

「嗯哼。」戴姆略顯簡要的回答後再補了句，「早上十點飛達拉斯。」

「我們……脫衣舞酒吧見？」

比利不甚肯定芒果是否有把訊息發給班長，回來後亂套的事情不只一樁，體力透支的他特別容易疲憊，慣性的生理時鐘卻總在每日五點將他喚醒。

「怎麼，臭小鬼兩週沒見就想我了，懷念引體向上和伏地挺身的套餐組合？」

「嗯。」

熟悉的垃圾話班長回來了，比利不禁咧開嘴角，坦承自己是多麼懷念B班的一切，連同伊拉克那片只負責奪走的黃沙。他從來拒絕不了戴姆，在班長面前只會稱是。

「這筆帳先記在你頭上，之後再還。」

 

睡意如同海潮席捲而來，比利挾著手機、整個人歪在枕芯上，勉力撐開的眼皮又打上一架，朦朧間戴姆的聲音失了長官的威嚴，語調柔和，放了些情緒進去，他像是第一天入伍的菜鳥，想搞明白施洛姆出任務前一一抵著B班隊員的前額，真摯無比的說出「我愛你」時，可曾帶著伴侶浪漫的意味。

 

互道晚安前，他衝口說了那三個字。

或許是施洛姆鬼魂透過他的嘴說的，可比利自己也想抓緊這個適切的時機，捉摸清楚背後的涵義似乎不再那麼重要，戴姆每次都會領著他回來，這樣就足夠了。

「明天見，比利。」早知道比利的心思一般，B班的萬事神通戴姆如是說。

 

 

清真寺外牆上的幾何紋路於比利眼皮底下開綻，花樣繁如星芒，顏色一如戴姆注視過來的眼睛，他欣然入沒那廣袤的灰藍，被人穩當地接住。

 

 

12/18/2016__FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 【註釋】  
> 1\. Domino's跟pizza hut好像都是去年左右才在巴格達（Badgad）開分店，可能是現在反美情緒沒有2004年那麼高漲？（所以這個bug我只是純粹想寫）  
> 然後穆斯林還真的有臘腸（豬肉）口味......  
> 看臉書專頁，Dominos'店員好像會多送美國大兵一片免費，而且因為北大西洋公約組織（北約，North Atlantic Treaty Organization／NATO）空襲的緣故，整整一年沒有網路，後來由於ISIS切斷通訊的關係，銷量下降50%，但後來卻因Pizza Hut分店被北約飛彈誤擊，所以Dominos'銷量回升25%。只能說戰爭下的幽默感好嘲諷又好痛。
> 
> 2\. 布洛芬 (Ibuprofen)，一種NSAID止痛藥。
> 
> 3\. 阿訇（Akhoond），古波斯語詞彙，意為「老師」或「學者」，伊斯蘭教裡宗教場所首領及德高望重者的尊稱。
> 
> 4\. 卡巴軍刀 (Ka-Bar)，原著裡比利跟橄欖球員提到的刀。


End file.
